I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to transfer devices and, more particularly, to such a device for moving workpieces from an entry station and to a predetermined position on a moving conveyor.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There are a number of previously known transfer mechanisms for moving workpieces from an entry station and to a moving conveyor. In many applications, however, it is necessary that the workpiece be transferred to the conveyor at a predetermined position on the conveyor and this is particularly true were a machining operation, such as grinding, is performed while the workpiece is on the conveyor.
In many of the previously known transfer mechanisms where it is necessary that the workpiece be placed at a predetermined position on the conveyor, the conveyor is indexed and thus stops while each part is loaded from the entry station. These previously known transfer mechanisms, while effective for accurately positioning the workpiece at predetermined positions on the conveyor, are unsuitable for certain machining operations. Furthermore, these previously known indexing conveyors are relatively inefficient in operation since the conveyor must be stopped each time a workpiece is loaded onto the conveyor.